


这是一个童话故事

by 世界公民66号 (Stardust_66)



Series: 胖球队RPS-lofter搬运 [5]
Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Children's Stories, Cute, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_66/pseuds/%E4%B8%96%E7%95%8C%E5%85%AC%E6%B0%9166%E5%8F%B7
Summary: 【初恋组（胖雨／饭粥）】真的是个甜甜的童话故事😊搬运自Lofter，2017-07-20，已退圈，希望大家三次元生活各自安好谢谢
Relationships: Fan Zhendong/Zhou Yu
Series: 胖球队RPS-lofter搬运 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650640





	这是一个童话故事

不算很久以前，温暖湿润的南方土地上，有个小团子决定：

“我要快快长大，成为一个特别了不起特别厉害的人。”

发出这个宣言之后，小团子先被妈妈摸了头，又吃光了一碗饭。然后小团子开始行动了。

——他很努力很努力地跟着不同老师学了一身武艺；

“不但要能保护自己，还要能保护重要的人呀。”

——他很认真很认真地学习知识，想更了解这个世界；

“有那么多地方想去。除了会外语，还需要更多知识才能更好地计划我的冒险。”

——他很投入很投入地吃饭……

“老师说了，身体是革命的本钱！我要赶快长高，长得壮壮的，谁也不敢欺负我。”

—————

这些准备工作就绪，大家都以为小团子要出发了的时候，他却突然抿了抿嘴不走了。

同年纪的小伙伴们要么还在父母的翅膀之下享受庇护，要么已经迫不及待去往外面的世界。

小团子却静下心来，开始收集工具和材料。

他挖好土、打好地基；垒砖砌瓦搭房梁。

他砌好炉灶；爬梯子上房顶盖好红砖烟囱。

他仔细粉刷好墙壁，每间屋子一个颜色；厨房明亮又宽敞，卧室有柔软的床。

他想要房间里看得见风景，所以把最大的窗户朝着花园的方向；

——没错，他还修建了属于他自己的小花园。

花园里有藤椅，有秋千；当然还要有喝下午茶的小桌椅，桌上安着遮阳伞。

窗边的木盒里种了芳香的月季，窗沿上挂着风铃和专门喂蜂鸟的糖水瓶；墙根下有杜鹃和郁金香。

院子角落里种上几棵果树，杏子不错但樱桃也很好。

栅栏周围是鸢尾和牡丹，漆成白色的栅栏上缠绕着牵牛花。

在花朵种类的选择上，一向严谨的他表现得很随意。

“园子里一年四季都有花盛开就好啦。”

他摘掉沾了泥土的园艺手套，擦擦汗。叉着腰环顾四周，满意地笑出大小眼。

然后他嘴里咬着修剪灌木的大剪刀，一步一步慢慢登上高高的梯子。

他小心翼翼地剪下了属于自己的一方天空，没有忘记捎上两朵蓝天上的白云；

——“日落的时候，它们肯定特别好看。”

他小心地怀抱着他的天空，不让一丁点儿蓝色漏出来，慢慢爬下了梯子。

然后他后退几步，深吸一口气，像帮妈妈抖被单一样，用力抻了抻手里的蓝色；

他用他的天空包住他的花园，用他的花园包裹好他的房子。

然后他把整个包袱整理了一下，郑重其事地挎在了肩上。

——“我走啦！”

他吻了妈妈的脸颊，也接过了她手里的一包点心；

然后他勇敢地跨入了这个未知的世界。

******

他抿着嘴向前一直走，不断告诉自己不能回头；

想家了就拿出点心看一看、闻一闻，实在肚子叫了再坐下来满足地吃上一块。

然后抖抖衣服上的点心渣和裤子上的灰土，继续上路。

他路过春天的小溪，看着河里游得欢快的鳟鱼不知不觉就流了口水；

学着远处棕熊的样子叉鱼，湿了裤脚还是失败了。

他坐在一半是青苔、一半被太阳晒得暖和的大石头上，懊恼地一连吃掉了两块肉松饼。

他路过盛夏的原野，爬上一棵孤零零的树眺望远方；

视野很好，可哪个方向看起来都一样：无边无际的大地，和地平线上翻滚着的薄云。

他感叹地理还是没学好之余望着不知是哪里的远方发呆，没注意到一只狮子来到了树下打盹；

他抱紧树干不敢动，总算盼到狮子离开才下去。

他路过秋天的山坡，收集了各种家乡没有的树叶；

糖枫树叶是好看的渐变色，银枫的小锯齿扫在皮肤上痒痒的，法国梧桐有四个角很对称……

差点撞到树干之后他一抬头，从树丛缝隙中看到了美得让人窒息的、盛装的山脉。

他路过严冬的城市，靠着模仿当地人总算学会了在冰上走路不摔倒的秘诀；

一场雪暴刚过去不久，城市里重新出现生机；他沿着还没来得及铲雪的小路慢慢走，听着脚下欢快的“嘎吱”声，不禁轻轻哼起了歌。

路边停着的小汽车顶上积了很厚的雪，被店里暖黄的灯光照着，像戴了顶特大的奶黄包。

他咽了咽口水，这才意识到呼吸着的空气有多冷。

他赶忙走进一家咖啡店（要不是抓紧了门把手差点在门前摔一跤）。坐下来捧着热茶长呼一口气，

看着一张张陌生笑脸说着听不大懂的语言；

他离家以来第一次觉得孤单。

—————

“往前走啊，梦想还没实现呐。”

“到底怎样才能算是一个特别了不起的人呢？”

—————

又一年的春天，他来到一座多雨的城市。

早春的天气还很凉，但这城市不知道什么地方和他家乡很像；

是空气里的味道，还是路人交谈的腔调？

他在车站的挡雨棚里坐下，闭上眼睛，觉得很疲劳但是安心。

“喂，小胖子！醒醒！” 一个响亮的声音响起，还推了推他的肩。

他缓缓睁开眼，揉了揉，犹豫了一下要不要对这个称呼表达不满；

——按照他的设想，自己现在应该已经高大强壮又帅气了才对。

“哈哈，你真可爱！” 大眼睛的男孩弯腰看着他，一手扶在膝盖上，一手伸过来捏了捏他的脸颊。

——算了，不跟他计较了。

“你迷路了吗？”

“……嗯。” 他有点不情愿地承认，然后加了一句，“但我没想好要去的地方，不着急。”

“哦，我也迷路啦，哈哈！” 

“小胖子”快要忍不住吐槽了，忽然注意到对方也背着一个和自己相似的蓝色包袱。

“你……包里装的什么？”

“哦，这个呀！” 少年兴奋起来，两眼放光地戳着鼓鼓囊囊的包袱开始介绍：

“你瞧，这蓝色的布料是一小段我家门前的河，花纹是因为那天下雨了。里面装的东西可多呢！有我搭的房子，说实话我的水平不怎么样，但还是可以住人的……还有我外婆家的竹床，拿走的那天其实我妹妹挺不乐意的，我哄了好半天呢——答应一回家就给她再也不跟她抢了！包里还有我老家的好多特产，可好吃了！” 说着，少年就要把包袱里的东西掏出来给他看。

“好好，我信你。先别拿出来了吧，这车站地方这么小。” 他觉得这个小哥哥挺有趣的，而且长得也好看。“你刚才说你迷路了？你要去哪儿啊？”

”对啊，” 少年把包袱重新背好，“我要去北方，找我大哥！”

“你大哥？” 

“嗯！我哥特别帅气，他是我认识的最厉害的人！”

他仰头看着面前少年眼中毫不掩饰的崇拜，悄悄在小时候的梦想后面加了个附加项：

——多想有一天他也能这样看着我。

“那，我和你一起去吧。”

”诶？那太好啦！我叫周雨，很高兴认识你。”

“我叫樊振东。你说的北方具体在哪儿啊？”

“不知道呀。”

“……”

\---------  
于是一见如故的两人踏上了千里寻亲（不对）之路。

至于一路上少年老成的花季团子（？）怎么照顾（攻略）他雨哥咱们就不提啦。  
=======

“什么时候我们才能成为特别厉害的人呢？”

其实对小雨来说，他的小英雄早就已经是特别了不起特别厉害的人啦。

所以像大多数童话故事一样（？），小王子和小王子从此过上了幸福快乐的生活。

\--THE END--

感谢阅读！没什么恋爱情节但希望这个莫名其妙的童话有人喜欢～

是因为读了一首特别可爱的诗有感而发，所以要特别说明，小男孩剪下天空用来包住花园包住房子这句奇妙的话不是我原创的！！出自捷克诗人Miroslav Holub的Fairy Tale 英译版！推荐

很想念小英雄和他雨哥了（雨哥在我心里场下就是个傻白甜啊对不起😂），希望胖球大家庭生活中一切都好！


End file.
